masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
High Men Magicians
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |ranged = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = Ranged Attack x4 Missile Immunity Fireball Spell x1 }} High Men Magicians are a type of Normal Unit. This unit may be created at a High Men town, for the Construction Cost of . The town must already contain a Wizards' Guild for this to be possible. High Men Magicians are specialized Ranged Attack units with a strong ability to channel magic into destructive uses. Their primary attack is a very-strong , accurate over any distance and quite dangerous to most units - even mid-tier Fantastic Creatures! Once per battle, High Men Magicians can cast a Fireball spell which is even more dangerous. High Men Magicians possess an excellent Resistance score, and are also incredibly resistant to - but are otherwise fragile. High Men Magicians require an Upkeep Cost of and to maintain. Failure to pay these costs will result in the unit being disbanded automatically. Unit Properties Physical Description High Men Magicians are a group of men (humans), dressed in long robes. They are capable of channeling magical energy into a destructive force, which the Magicians hurl at their enemies. The strong magical field surrounding the High Men Magicians deflects incoming projectiles. High Men Magicians are a , containing when fully healed. Attack Properties High Men Magicians rely primarily on a strong , which they can use up to 4 times in each battle. In emergencies, they will switch to a Melee Attack which is significantly weaker. Each Magician's Ranged Attack has a strength of . With no additional bonuses, each Magician inflicts about with each attack - a fairly good amount capable of going through light armor rather easily. Note that because this is a , it does not suffer from distance penalties and is accurate against any target on the battlefield. High Men Magicians in particular are significantly stronger than other Magicians, thanks to their unit possessing when fully healed. The resulting damage output can be up to 50% higher than that of other Magicians, and as a result is quite devastating - especially to enemy Normal Units. When they run out of ammunition and/or are forced to do Melee combat, each Magician attacks with a strength of . With no additional bonuses this amounts to only about per Magician, and will struggle to get through any armor. High Men Magicians are therefore discouraged from doing hand-to-hand combat if at all possible. Defense Properties The High Men Magicians possess an above-average Defense score of . They can deflect about from any damage source, on average. This is a decent amount of armor when fighting low-tier Normal Units, but will not protect the Magicians from any serious opponent. As with most Normal Units, each High Men Magician possesses only . In other words, each point of inflicted on this unit will kill off one of its . The combination of low Hit Points with a low number of figures ( per unit) means that High Men Magicians are very poorly defended, and will die very easily when attacked. This is one more reason why they should avoid Melee combat at all costs. Fortunately, High Men Magicians are surrounded by a magical field that will almost completely deflect any directed at them. When such an attack is made on the High Men Magicians, their Defense score is temporarily boosted to (!), making it almost completely impossible for any damage to go through. Finally, High Men Magicians possess a rather impressive Resistance score of . This makes them some of the more resistant Normal Units, having a reasonably-good chance to avert enemy Curses, and to survive some spell effects and enemy Special Attacks. By the time they gain some Experience, the High Men Magicians can easily become completely immune to a wide variety of Curses and Special Attacks. Other Properties High Men Magicians move at a slow , and can only traverse land tiles. The unit has no special movement properties. Fireball Spell Once per battle, the High Men Magicians can cast a single Fireball spell at a targeted enemy unit. The Fireball spell executes a single Immolation Damage attack against the chosen target. This is a very specialized kind of attack that is stronger against - the more , the stronger the attack! This is exceptionally potent against enemy Normal Units and low-tier Fantastic Units. The Fireball has a strength of . Unlike the version of this spell that can be cast by dedicated spell-casters (or the wizard himself), it is not possible to adjust the amount of invested into this spell, thus it cannot be made stronger. It will always have a strength of exactly . Targets with Magic Immunity or Fire Immunity will suffer no damage from this spell whatsoever. Basic Strategy High Men Magicians are possibly the most powerful Ranged Attack units in the High Men military. They are much stronger than Bowmen, and also significantly stronger than Priests (thanks mostly to having more ). The additional use of the Fireball Spell can greatly help to tip the battle in your favor. On the other hand, High Men Magicians are quite expensive to produce and maintain, making their use less prevalent. The primary advantage that High Men Magicians have over Bowmen is the Magical nature of their attack. Not only can it do damage to targets with Missile Immunity, but it also does not suffer from penalties for firing at distant targets. Where High Men Bowmen may be forced to wait until the enemy draws closer, High Men Magicians can attack enemies anywhere on the battlefield with the same end results. This makes High Men Magicians terrific at taking out enemy Ranged Attackers on the first few rounds of combat. The Fireball spell should be used early in the battle to take out (or seriously injure) the most threatening enemy on the battlefield. Again, the more there are in the enemy unit, the stronger the spell, so choose your target carefully. Remember that this spell costs you nothing, so never forget to cast it! With a few High Men Magicians in an army, it is possible to cause plenty of damage to an advancing opponent or his Ranged Attack troops before Melee combat erupts. On the other hand, any enemy unit that reaches the High Men Magicians themselves can kill them very easily, so it is important to have other, stronger units in support - or withdraw the Magicians quickly when the enemy draws near. Always remember that enemies possessing Magic Immunity will shrug off the High Men Magicians' attack. In these cases, High Men Bowmen would have the upper hand. Ability Overview Ranged Attack x4 * This unit may use a instead of a Melee Attack 4 times in each battle. Once the unit's ammo is expended, it must resort to Melee Attacks. Missile Immunity * Any performed against this unit will temporarily raise the unit's Defense score to - allowing it to block virtually any incoming damage. * or attacks do not trigger this effect, and will damage the unit as normal. Fireball Spell x1 * This unit may cast the Fireball spell once per combat at any enemy target. The spell is cast at its default strength (no additional invested). * This spell-casting does not take out of the Wizard's pool, nor does it reduce the Wizard's Spell Skill for this battle. * Immediately after casting the spell, the unit's turn ends. It may not move or attack until its next turn. Experience Table The following table illustrates how High Men Magicians improves as they gain Experience. Any properties that are not listed here do not improve with Experience in any way. * To achieve this level, either the Warlord Retort or the Crusade spell must be in play. ** To achieve this level, both the Warlord Retort and the Crusade spell must be in play simultaneously. Average Damage Output The table below details the average amount of damage that each in a High Men Magicians unit will deliver with each type of attack, based on . It can be used in comparison to the target's Defense rating to figure out the chance of hurting that target. Acquisition High Men Magicians may be produced in any High Men Town. A town must contain a Wizards' Guild to be able to produce High Men Magicians. Should a town lose an existing Wizards' Guild, it can no longer produce High Men Magicians until a replacement structure is built. The Construction Cost of this unit is . High Men Magicians may appear for hire as Mercenaries. They may already have some Experience on being hired, and several units may be hired simultaneously. Hiring these units requires a certain cost in that depends on many different factors. High Men Magician Mercenaries have the same Upkeep Cost as a normally-constructed unit. Category:Units Category:Normal Units Category:High Men Category:Magicians